


First Time

by Akuta43



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuta43/pseuds/Akuta43
Summary: Avalya and Hadrian's first time being intimate(basically just smut)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is the first smut I wrote since 3-4 years... I hope it's good haha 
> 
> Avalya is my character, Hadrian belongs to FluffMarshmallow
> 
> also English isn't my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes

"That was a nice evening, thank you Hadrian", Avalya said with a big smile, holding onto her boyfriend's arm as they got inside the room. Hadrian returned her smile, they indeed had an amazing date tonight, but he didn't want it to end just now. Out of nowhere, he scooped her off her feet, moving her bridal style.  
Laughing, she lightly punched his pec. "Hey! What are you doing? "  
"Oh nothing, just carrying my treasure around". At his words, Avalya blushed and buried her face in his chest. Her lover couldn't help but chuckle, pressing a small kiss to her temple. He lingered a bit longer there, humming the sweet scent of her hair. Hadrian let out a sight of contentment, before murmuring "You're so beautiful". Locking her eyes with his, Avalya put one of her hands on her lover's cheek, and started to kiss him passionately. 

Hadrian made his way to the bed, sitting on it and putting Avalya on his lap, still kissing her deeply. It wasn't long before she was straddling him, her hands gripped to his collar. As she shifted slightly on his lap, the hunter travelled his hands to her ass, gripping her cheeks lightly at first. In response, Avalya smiled against his lips, nibbling at his bottom lip. She slowly started to grind against him, testing his reaction. Seeing as he squeezed her ass tightly, she amplified her movement ; only to be met with his growing bulge bucking slightly against her. 

Hadrian looked back at her, stopping his movements. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, his breath itching in his throat. In response, Avalya smiled softly, nodding. She put a hand on his cheek, kissing him gently, as to reassure him.  
Hadrian's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer than she was before. He broke off the kiss to look at her, her shining green eyes filled with lust. He was about to kiss her again when she suddenly pushed him back on the bed, starting the fastidious task of taking his armour off. Her fingers worked slowly, as she was enjoying undressing him. She took her time, discovering his chest, brushing lightly against each of his muscles. When he was finally bare underneath her, she moaned at the sight, making him blush a bit. Hadrian was truly a beautiful man, especially all flustered like this. 

Finding it unfair, he started to palm her breast through her top, groaning in frustration. He wanted to feel her bare, soft skin against his rough hand, to make her shiver with his touch. He started to tug at her clothes, trying to somehow take it off. Chuckling, Avalya swiftly passed it upon her head, revealing a black bra contrasting with her pale skin. Hadrian's gaze took her in, before he buried his head between her breast. He licked her soft skin there, making her breath hitch in her throat. Her fingers laced themselves through his hair, tightening their grip as he licked a second time, making her shudder.  
"Hadrian.. " her voice was only a whisper, and she closed her eyes, feeling his hot hands travelling up her back, to finally unclaps her bra. His gaze fixed on her breasts as he slowly took her bra down, before throwing it on the side.  
Hadrian seemed mesmerized, staring at her chest as if it was one of the seventh wonders. Slowly, he reached out a hand, cupping her breast.  
"Gods" His voice was only a whisper, "you're gorgeous." She smiled at him, her cheeks warming at the compliment.  
"Thanks love, you're not too bad yourself." Her mischievous smirk told him she was only teasing, so Hadrian pouted, faking indignation. "You're cute when you do that." Not letting him time to respond, Avalya attacked his neck with kisses. Hadrian closed his eyes, moaning lightly at the feeling. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips against her, making her groan in his neck. 

Suddenly, Hadrian pushed her up on his lap, his hands gripping her hips tight. "Enough teasing", he growled, before tugging at her pants. Avalya stand up off the bed, taking her pants off swiftly,revealing matching black panties.Hadrian eyed her in appreciation, as she let her pants slide to the ground. She climbed back on the bed, palming his bulge before undoing his belt. She managed to slide his pants off quite easily. His hard cock was even more visible now, constricted in a tight underwear. 

Securing his grip on her hips, he flipped her over, peppering her neck with kisses. He hooked a finger in her panties, lightly tugging at it. He stopped his ministrations on her neck to look at her. "May I?" He didn't wanted to do anything without her consent. "Of course", She nodded happily. Hadrian didn't waste more time to slide the garment off her legs, breathing in at the sight of her naked form before him. 

Avalya lingered her fingers on his shoulders, slowly going down. Brushing his pecs,then his abs, finally getting to his underwear. Hadrian's grip on her thighs tightened as she passed a hand inside. She started to stroke him, slowly. He closed his eyes, burying his face in her neck, lost in the feeling of her small hand on his length. 

A sight of pleasure escaped his lips ; and he moved his right hand up Avalya's thighs, reaching her core. His thumb found her clit, stroking it gently, making her gasp at his touch. His index pushed past her folds, soaking in her wetness. Hadrian couldn't help but groan in approval. Her other hand, resting on his shoulder, tightened at the feeling. Suddenly, he plunged a thick finger inside her, making her cry out and stick her nails in his muscle.  
"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, truly concerned. All Avalya could do was moan in response, slightly bucking her hips against his hand. A "please" escaped her lips, reassuring her lover. 

Hadrian started moving his finger, trying to stretch her out a bit. He put a second finger in, to scissor her. He didn't want their first time to be a painful experience for her. When he thought he had prepared her enough, he withdrew his fingers, making eye contact with her. Avalya pushed him on his back, before sliding his underwear off his legs. She straddled him again, grinding her wet folds against his length. She smirked, she liked teasing him. 

Hadrian gently lifted her hips up, as she grabbed his cock, slowly putting his tip in. He let her slide down, until he was sheathed deep inside her. Avalya let out the loudest moan she ever did, her head falling back, eyes closed. Hadrian took in the beautiful sight, his hands roaming her body, caressing her hips, breast, fingers lingering on her collarbone. He waited for her to move, letting her time to adjust to his girth. She started by a slow pace, green eyes clouded with arrousal, focused on his blue lust-filled ones. Her hands found leverage on his pecs, nails slightly scratching his skin. Hadrian watched her bounce on top of him, eyes half closed, a hand squeezing her breast. She truly was beautiful, especially like this. 

Making love like this was amazing, he had to admit. But now, after watching her move on his cock, he just wanted to fuck her good. Because Avalya is way smaller than him, he didn't struggle to flip her on her back, pinning her hands over her head. She didn't have time to react, as he was already pounding in her at a fast pace. She usually didn't felt comfortable not being on top, but she trusted Hadrian, and fuck it it felt good. She lay underneath his toned body, wrapping her legs around his waist, while he was busy sucking a dark hickey on her neck. 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he made eye contact with her again. Her legs pressed him closer to her. Everything felt so hot to Avalya, between her gorgeous lover panting, the sound of skin slapping against skin.. One of Hadrian's hand snaked down between them, finding her clit easily, pressing it gently at first. She mewled at the contact, making him intensify the pressure on her soft bundle of nerves. Her eyes shut close, and a sharp trust deep inside her was all it took to make her cry out and come. Her hips bucked wildly against him, her insides clamping down so hard around his cock Hadrian had to restrain himself from coming on the spot. He grunted, keeping his pace through her orgasm, prolonging it. Moan after moan escaped her lips, her pleasure never ending. Her lover slowed down when she came back from her high, letting her catch her breath back. He let her hands go, gripping her hips tight, as he was close. 

She laced her fingers through his hair, before kissing him gently.  
He pulled back, looking at her features ; eyelids half closed, panting, with her lips redder than usual, her silver hair messy. "You're so gorgeous like that", his voice was low, close to a growl, making her blush. As she let out a small moan in response, he brought his forehead close to hers. Slowly, he started his movements again, and Avalya shuddered, as she was sensitive due to her previous orgasm.  
She slid her hands down Hadrian's back, letting her nails scratch slightly his skin. He smiled, before nibbling at the other side of her neck, trying to leave another dark mark. He liked to mark her, show everyone she was his girlfriend, and his only. Avalya closed her eyes, she loved the feeling of his beard against her soft skin. She pressed her heels onto his back, softly urging him deeper. Hadrian groaned, bucking his hips faster against her. She felt so good around, so warm and tight. Panting near her ear, he lost himself in all the sensations he could feel. 

A growl rumbled deep through his chest, but she heard her name faintly. Avalya digged her nails in his back, while whispering soft praises at how good he was making her feel. Hadrian's grunts grow louder and louder, as he began to twitch compulsively, stammering her name. Suddenly, he pulled out, spilling himself all over her thighs and stomach. She was even hotter like that, painted with his seed. A tired but satisfied look took place on Hadrian's face, as he bent down to kiss his lover softly. He then picked Avalya off the bed, carrying her bridal style, for the second time this evening. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, love."


End file.
